Don't leave me !
by Bizy
Summary: Le malheur s'abat sur Bobby...


Auteur : Juliette7179

Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc... Je vous remercie d'avance pour les feed-backs :)**

* * *

_Don't leave me_

_« Je me suis souvent demandée si c'était le destin ou mon ange gardien qui avait placé cette fascinante personne sur le chemin de ma vie. Un matin, je suis arrivé au boulot et elle était là. Souriante, rayonnante, intelligente, drôle. Avec le temps, je suis arrivé à la connaître et elle… Elle m'a apprivoisé. Elle est la seule à qui je me confis. Elle est mon rayon de soleil qui étincelle jour et nuit. Elle est ma rose au milieu des ronces. Elle est mon âme sœur. Je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours. Si quiconque avait le malheur de la blesser, je le tuerai de mes mains. Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève. Elle est ma source de vie, mon miraculeux bonheur et ma canne d'aveugle. Je l'aime. J'ai longtemps rêvé de lui dire ce que je ressentais sans que cela n'affecte nos vies professionnelles… Un jour, pensant être seul dans la salle de repos, j'ai dis ce que je ressentais pour elle à ma tasse de café… Une petite voix m'a dit ceci : « Je t'aime depuis toujours… » Je me suis retourné, confus, elle était là… Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de mille feux. La journée fut longue très longue… Nous ne pouvions pas nous toucher au risque d'être frappés par la foudre des flèches de Cupidon ni extérioriser notre amour en public. A la fin de notre journée de labeur, nous avons pris ensemble l'ascenseur. Ce n'était pas un fait exprès. Je voulais quitter le bâtiment qui écrasait mon cœur. Dans l'ascenseur, elle me prit doucement la main. Je croisai mes doigts aux siens. Depuis cette seconde, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Je sais que vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous demande cela… Dieu, laissez-moi ma femme. Vous m'avez fais un si beau cadeau en la mettant sur le chemin sombre qu'était ma vie. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à vivre sans elle. Elle est mon tout. Mon cœur et mon âme ne pourront plus vivre sans elle. Je préférerai mourir plutôt que vivre seul. Rendez-moi mon étoile, Seigneur… »_

Bobby était assit sur un des bancs de la chapelle de l'hôpital Sainte Claire. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était assit là. Il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner, à qui se confier. Il ne voulait pas renter chez lui et se retrouver seul dans sa grande maison vide. Il était en train d'interroger un suspect lorsque Deakins le fit sortir pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Sa femme avait été grièvement blessée lors de tirs croisés entre la police et des trafiquants de drogue. Il s'était écroulé contre le mur. Il était terrassé par la douleur. L'Agent Yokas l'avait conduit à l'hôpital. Les hommes, qui se trouvaient sous le commandement de sa femme, étaient présents. En le voyant arriver aucun d'eux n'osa le regarder. Tous savaient que l'inspecteur Goren pouvait être doux comme un agneau mais dès qu'on osait lever la main sur sa femme ou leur petite fille, il était préférable de se mettre à l'abri. Sa fille… Goren avait appelé sa belle-mère pour qu'elle aille la récupérer à l'école. Il n'avait pas voulu que ses beaux-parents viennent à l'hôpital avec Cassandra. Il ne fallait pas que sa petite Cassandra, son petit bouton de rose, comprenne que sa maman était à l'hôpital.

Bobby avait remué tout le service des urgences pour savoir où était sa femme. Les infirmières avaient dû faire venir le chef des urgences. Goren frappa le mur qui se trouvait face à lui jusqu'à en saigner. Alexandra… Son Alexandra, son étoile, était entre la vie et la mort. Elle avait perdu énormément de sang. Son sort, sa vie était entre les mains du Très Haut. Les médecins l'avaient placé sous assistance respiratoire. Bobby avait pu la voir, seul, cinq minuscules minutes. Goren était horrifié de voir que la vie de sa moitié était maintenue par des tuyaux, des tubes. En la regardant couchée, là, le visage extrêmement pâle et pourtant détendu, il entendait encore le médecin lui dire : _« Votre femme a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle a reçu une balle à deux centimètres du cœur. Son poumon droit était perforé. Le plus inquiétant, Mr Goren, est qu'Alexandra a reçu une balle dans le dos… Nous devons attendre qu'elle se réveille. Vous devez comprendre que la troisième balle a causé un important œdème à la moelle épinière de votre épouse. Nous ne pouvons nous prononcer avant les prochaines 24 heures qui seront décisives. Je suis vraiment désolé… »_

_« Alex, je sais que tu m'entends… Je pense que tu es bien là où tu es mais tu dois revenir, mon amour… Tu dois montrer à tous ces médecins que tu es la plus forte… Cassie et moi avons tant besoin de toi, on a encore tant à vivre ensemble… Je t'aime, Alex… Reviens vers moi… » lui avait chuchotait Bobby tout en caressant son visage. Sa voix avait tremblé. Les sanglots étaient au fond de sa gorge mais n'arrivaient pas à sortir._

**Hôpital Sainte Claire**

**30 heures plus tard**

Le délai par le médecin d'Alex avait expiré depuis près de six heures. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Bobby était rentré se reposer quatre petites heures chez ses beaux-parents. Il s'était allongé à côté de son petit ange. Cassie ne s'était pas rendue compte que son père était allongé près d'elle. Du haut des ses quatre ans, Cassandra était une petite fille précoce. Ses parents lui avaient appris ce qu'elle devait savoir, pour son âge, sur le travail d'un policier. Elle savait aussi que les policiers pouvaient avoir des bobos. La petite avait le physique et la forme de visage de sa maman. Ses cheveux blonds étaient frisés comme ceux de son papa. Bobby l'appelait affectueusement sa petite femme. Sa vie terne était devenue très colorée, éclairée par des rires d'enfant. Malheureusement, il avait l'impression que son bonheur fuyait. Quelle faute avait-il commis ? Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il était responsable de l'état actuel de sa femme. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la forcer à accepter ce poste au 30ème precinct. Elle aimait trop le terrain pour pouvoir rester cantonner derrière son bureau de lieutenant…

En arrivant au service de réanimation, il trouva Alex déchargée d'un grand nombre de tuyaux même si elle restait sous monitoring. Il demanda à l'infirmière de service s'il y avait eu du changement durant son absence. Alexandra avait commencé à montrer quelques signes de réveil. Elle respirait seule et c'était bon signe. Bobby alla s'asseoir tout près du lit. Il lui prit la main et la caressa tendrement. Il l'observait comme si par la seule force de la pensée, il arriverait à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs. Il resta ainsi, sans la quitter des yeux, pendant de nombreuses heures. Il sortit s'aérer sur le parking, le temps de fumer une cigarette… Maudites cigarettes ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait touché une… Il lui fallait évacuer son stress. Il avait pensé à la salle de gym de la police mais il n'aurait pas supporté tous ses regards de pitié. L'alcool ? Non ! Le personnel hospitalier aurait remarqué tout de suite qu'il avait bu et lui aurait peut-être interdit de voir sa femme tant qu'il n'avait pas dessaoulé. Promis ! Il arrêterait dès qu'Alex se réveillera ! Et si elle en se réveillait pas ?... Non ! Alex va revenir et le disputera d'avoir fumé. Bobby écrasa sa cigarette presque entière.

Il regagna le service de réanimation. Il s'était absenté 5 minutes et le service était en effervescence ! Le personnel soignant avait tiré le rideau qui se trouvait près d'Alexandra. Il voulait savoir si sa femme avait un problème mais les agents de sécurité de l'hôpital l'en empêchèrent. Après avoir maîtrisé Bobby, les deux agents l'accompagnèrent dans la salle d'attente pour qu'il se calme. Il s'était laissé tomber dans un fauteuil et s'était mis à pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter ! La pression était trop forte.

Une heure plus tard, le médecin qui s'occupait de la jeune femme arriva vers Bobby.

_« Docteur… Ne me dites pas… Ne me dites pas qu'Alex est morte… Pitié… Pitié… Sauvez ma femme… » gémissait Bobby._

_« Mr Goren… Levez-vous » lui demanda le médecin en lui tendant le bras pour l'inviter à le suivre. « Suivez-moi… » redemanda-t-il en souriant légèrement._

Bobby suivit le médecin dans un service. Il était perdu. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir. Le docteur ouvrit la porte d'une pièce éclairée par la lueur du coucher de soleil. Il se poussa et tourna la tête vers Bobby. Ce dernier releva la tête et vit Alex. Son Alex s'était réveillée. Elle clignait des yeux mais elle était là. Elle lui fit un faible sourire.

_« Me… Merci, docteur… Merci de me l'avoir rendu… » Bobby articulait difficilement. Il serra la main du médecin en rejoignant sa femme. « Bonjour, toi… J'ai eu si peur, Alex » murmura-t-il en pleurant._

_« C'est fini, Bobby. Je suis là. Je t'aime mon Bobby… » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix peu perceptible en séchant les larmes de son mari._

_« Je t'aime mon Alex… Je t'aime encore plus qu'avant. Ne me laisse plus, s'il te plait… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. » Bobby avait posé sa tête contre celle d'Alex._

_« Je t'aime. J'ai envie de dormir. » murmura Alex._

_« Je vais te laisser. Tu as besoin de te reposer. » Bobby s'était levé et avait embrassé le front de sa compagne._

_« Non. Reste avec moi. Ne me quitte pas Bobby… » demanda la jeune en retenant la main de son mari._

Bobby ne pouvait refuser cette demande. Il avait tellement eu peur pour Alex qu'il souhaitait rester tout contre elle. Sentir le parfum de sa peau, la voir respirer, ressentir sa chaleur et sa douleur. Il aimait respirer son air, il aimait la voir. Le jour où ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient être parents, il passa la nuit entière à la regardait dormir tout en gardant poser sa grande main sur son ventre magique.

Alexandra resta près d'un mois à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Certes, elle devait avoir quelqu'un avec elle la journée. L'œdème était tellement gros qu'il allait falloir du temps et beaucoup de patience à la jeune femme pour pouvoir aligner un pied devant l'autre. Elle allait trois jours par semaine à l'unité de rééducation pour pouvoir retrouver sa motricité. Bobby était aux petits soins pour elle. Il lui téléphonait 10 à 20 fois par jour pour savoir si tout allait bien. Les collègues de la jeune femme venaient lui rendre visite les après-midi. Cassie était très sage et comprenait très bien pourquoi sa maman ne pouvait pas la porter.

Quatre mois après la fusillade, Alex retourna travailler à mi-temps avec l'aide de béquilles. Elle avait été blessée mais ça n'affectait pas sa volonté de traquer des délinquants, des dealers et autres professionnels du crime. Bobby trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien, assise, dans son bureau. Il venait la chercher tous les soirs. Si elle ne se sentait pas trop fatiguée, ils allaient marcher près du zoo de Central Park. Ils marchaient en silence. Ils s'asseyaient sur un banc. Alexandra posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Bobby. Par moment, l'un ou l'autre embrassait tendrement son conjoint.

Un an et demi après être passée près de la mort, Alexandra Eames Goren mis au monde un petit Angel. C'était le petit miracle d'un couple hors du commun qui s'aimait d'un amour pur, fort et éclatant.

_The End_


End file.
